Darien
Darien is a comic exclusive character, he was the owner of the alleged cursed jewel before gifting it to his girlfriend, Angel after they were reunited by the Winx. Appearance Darien has short, orange hair. It is parted in the middle with side fringes. He has a slight tan complexion and has amber eyes. |-|Civilian= Darien is first seen wearing a green hoodie. He then wears a green sweater vest over a long-sleeved, white shirt, with light blue jeans and green sneakers. In the present day, this outfit is without the green sweater vest and therefore, a belt can be seen. DarienCivilian.png|Past civilian. DarienCivilian2.png|Present civilian. |-|Miner= He wears a brown hard hat, long-sleeve blue and red coat and pants, with brown steel toe capped wellies. And is adjourned with a waist strapped detonator bag. DarienMiner.png Personality Darien was a passionate young man with a love for crafts, shown especially when he restored a centuries old jewel to its former glory. It can also be assumed that he was a loving boyfriend as he crafted the jewel to gift to his girlfriend to make her happy. His coworker described him as a good man and always willing to help someone. Comics Season 4 When the Winx got a hold of the "cursed" jewel and looked into its past, Darien can be seen winning the jewel at an auction. The jewel appears to be at least a century old when he won it. Darien delicately restored the jewel to its former glory and gifted it as a necklace to his girlfriend, Angel. However, at a certain point in time, his girlfriend tries to return the necklace back to him; he refuses and she leaves to be with the businessman Karinian. This event broke Darien's heart, causing him to leave his job and the city. He is not aware that Angel herself, is also unhappy with Karinian and was cheated on by him; in response to this reveal, she gave the necklace to Karinian and flees somewhere. The Winx decide to seek out Darien, and through Tecna's skill in internet research, she locates him and learns that he is working as a miner in the Kingdom of Terenia. Meanwhile, when the Winx finally touch base at the mine, there is a fire and he and his colleagues are trapped. The other workers try to dig another tunnel, but time is of the essence because they are running out of oxygen! Thankfully, Roxy summons moles to dig tunnels deep into the earth to allow fresh oxygen into the mines. Thus allowing enough time to help Darien out. As he rests on a rock, he is approached by the Winx. He is shocked to see the necklace when they present it to him, hoping to return it but he refuses as it only brings back painful memories. But something hopeful happens - Tecna calls Stella to inform her that they had found Angel and they need to hurry there. Once all cleaned up, Darien and the Winx arrive at the house Angel is staying. Her nanny greets them but she informs them that she has been a recluse for a very long time and will not speak to them. However, Darien is encouraged to go in. He steps in and sees Angel, blankly staring out the window as if she was waiting for someone. He calls out to her but she does not respond until he puts the necklace on her. She finally snaps out of her blank state and sees him. She could not contain her joy and embraces him lovingly. She also tells him that the left him only to protect him because Karinian would have killed him. Darien reassures her that Karinian is now in jail and they can be happy again. The two then go out to meet the Winx, the ones who saved them. Trivia *Darien's name is of Persian origin and means "a good and wealthy protector". **The name itself is derived from the Persian Latin word "Darius" which was derived from the Persian "Darayavahush"; a compound of two Persian words, "darya", meaning 'wealthy or protector' and "vahu", meaning 'good or well'. Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Winx Club